demonvampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Osbourne
— Willow Rosenberg and Oz Daniel Osbourne, known primarily as "Oz", was a member of the Scooby Gang, a werewolf, the guitarist of Dingoes Ate My Baby and a student both at Sunnydale High and UC Sunnydale. For some years he also was the boyfriend of witch Willow Rosenberg. :Willow: "I'm sorry about how all this ended up. With me shooting you, and all." :Oz: "That's okay. I'm sorry I almost ate you." :Willow: "That's okay." Personality and Traits Oz was well known for his detached and collected demeanor, while having deep philosophical knowledge. For example, he took the existence of the supernatural in stride, remarking that it "explained a lot," and reacted to the sight of a massive submarine teleporting outside of his monastery with a simple "Huh." Oz also had a characteristic and smooth sense of humor, being witty and intellectual. Oz often spoke in short, brief sentences and approached life and situations rather eccentrically, once informing Willow that he would later ask her out on a date and asking what she would think of that despite claiming he was unsure and nervous about it. Buffy herself claimed that Oz had a "trademark stoicism". When it came to him being a werewolf, Oz took this seriously and was very prudent about the risk he posed to others and how it affected him. He asked the Slayer Faith about her position on dealing with werewolves while she was reminiscing about her own enjoyment from slaying. His love for Willow led him to leaving her and abandoning college to seek out a cure. Appearance ClothesIn high school, Oz typically wore t-shirts underneath a bowler shirt, jeans and black boots. In college, he wore sneakers, baggy pants and a sheepskin jacket when traveling from and to Sunnydale. He also sometimes wore ear piercings, studded bracelets and sported black painted nails. While in Tibet, he wore saffron colored monk's robes and sandals. Upon his return to Sunnydale from Tibet he displayed a more natural look than before; wearing a v-neck sweater and prayer beads. These prayer beads became a permanent part of his appearance, never taking them off from this point on. After moving to Tibet permanently, his outfits were mostly mixes of what he wore previously, ranging from monk's robes with a t-shirt over it, a combination of a long-sleeved shirt and a t-shirt, band shirts and sweaters. HairChestnut During high school, Oz usually kept his hair short, straight and spiked. In late 1997, Oz had a slight goatee which he eventually shaved. In college, Oz's hair was slightly longer, but after he left Sunnydale and subsequently returned, it was short again. One of Oz's most notable features was his hair color that continuously changed: Before meeting Willow, Oz had light red hair.He dyed it chestnut brown after his first meeting with Willow, who noticed the change.Oz dyed his hair blond after his first monthly transformations.During the first months of his repeated Senior year, Oz had dark hair with light spikes, which teenage Principal Snyder thought was "great hair".Oz dyed his hair black around the time he began dating Willow again.Oz dyed his hair blond shortly before graduation.At graduation Oz had dark hair with light spikes again.During college at UC Sunnydale and in Tibet Oz had auburn hair. WerewolfDuring his first transformation cycle, Oz's werewolf form was bipedal with a long snout, brown-grayish fur, erected ears and long, primal hands hands with sharp nails. In further transformations his werewolf form had a quadrupedal body, a small tail, predominately larger black fur with white fur on the lower part of his body while his face remained bare with a wrinkled, pale, more-human appearance and a flatter nose.Powers and Abilities Oz was a werewolf, meaning that he had the potential to transform into a berserk, lupine creature with enhanced strength, speed, stamina and sense of smell. He, like most werewolves, changed into animal form on the night of a full moon, the night preceding it, and the night following it. Later, Oz acquired some level of control over his form by traveling around the world and learning about herbs, meditative techniques, and other forms of little-known treatment for his condition. He preferred to stay human, and only changed under great emotional stress. By letting the energy of the wolf flow into the earth, he did not transform at all anymore, although the potential was still there, as evidenced by Bay.Oz had a highly enhanced sense of smell even when in human form. He was able to smell Willow from great distance although she didn't even wear perfume. Oz could also tell that she was fearful by her scent, mimicking an ability often attributed to many animals, especially canines. He demonstrated that werewolves could exert influence on their actions in bestial form: when Oz transformed for his battle with Veruca, he instantly attacked her until she was dead, completely ignoring Willow until killing Veruca. Oz had sufficient dexterity and aptitude with bows, using them on several occasions, including the battle against the mayor, and in helping Angel Investigations fight off Spike and Marcus. Oz was a skilled musician, specializing in electric guitar. He was knowledgeable with regards to pop culture.